


tonight, the streets are ours

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: The kiss he drags Robert into is nothing like the last one. It's still too cold to be doing this outside, he still can't feel enough of Robert, plastered up against him through their clothes. But it's the right doorway this time, the right kind of desperation. Robert's mouth is still hot inside, and his hips still shift into Aaron's when their tongues slide together.ORmy take on how reunion night went down





	tonight, the streets are ours

 

He's half dizzy by the time they reach the flat, face tight with dried tears, nose still running. His hands are freezing, but he feels lit up inside too, relief bleeding like a drug across his shoulders. Everything feels lighter all of a sudden, it's easier to breathe.

“Liv's in?” Robert guesses, finally letting go of him when they reach the front door, hands burying into his pockets.

Aaron glances up at him, key in hand. “Yeah, she'll be in bed but...”

“Keep quiet?” Robert says, grinning, the one that means trouble and flashes his teeth.

“Wouldn't be the first time,” Aaron points out. Knocking their shoulders together.

Robert's lips roll into his mouth, and he nods, like he might be blushing if the cold hadn't already flushed both their cheeks with red.

Aaron's about to actually put the key in the lock when he gets turned around. Back up against the front door, awkward where the window panes meet between his shoulder blades. Robert's hands are tight on his hips, tugging him in, and Aaron finds his grip in the shoulders of Robert's jacket, like home under his fingertips. He wants Robert know they can do this now, that he doesn't need to hesitate the way he's doing.

He gets his hands up around Robert's face in the end, takes matters into his own hands. Maybe it's been a while, since he had to take the lead with this sort of thing, but it's not their first time. He knows this.

The kiss he drags Robert into is nothing like the last one. It's still too cold to be doing this outside, he still can't feel enough of Robert, plastered up against him through their clothes. But it's the right doorway this time, the right kind of desperation. Robert's mouth is still hot inside, and his hips still shift into Aaron's when their tongues slide together. Aaron keeps them there for longer than is decent, holds Robert to him, makes Robert kiss down into him, the way he's always liked. He keeps it going past tentative, until Robert's forgotten to be gentle with him, and Aaron's forgotten his own fucking name. This is what's been missing. It's not just about the empty space in his chest swelling full again; awful singing in the shower and sharing socks. It's always been about this too; no one's ever made Aaron feel like this, out of control and aching. Undone. He _wants_.

“We should get inside,” Robert's saying, words mashed against Aaron's mouth. He catches Aaron's fingers where they're doing their best to unbutton Robert's shirt, completely without his permission.

Reality crashing in is enough to make Aaron laugh, stumble them apart like giddy school kids. What are they even doing?

They shuffle inside as quietly as two grown men can, sniggering and shoving at each other. Aaron's not willing to let Robert get too far away yet, wants him in touching distance until the gnawing need in his belly is sated.

“Do you want a drink or anything?” Aaron asks, it's even darker in here, and it feels ridiculous to be whispering.

Robert shakes his head, reaches out to fist a hand in the front of Aaron's coat, reel him back in close. “I want you,” he says. Because Robert's always said stuff like that, even back when Aaron couldn't tell if he meant it. It used to make Aaron blush and roll his eyes, now it's a flicker of satisfaction at the base of his spine, flaring upwards as Robert drags the zip of his coat down. Robert wants him. Just him. And Aaron's going to let him have him.

He lets Robert push his coat off his shoulders first, because these things take time. But when it looks like Robert might be thinking of just kissing him again, Aaron takes action. It's nothing at all to get Robert shoved down on the sofa, body bouncing. It's even easier to sink down on top of him, knees in the cushions. He hasn't spread himself out over anyone like this in months, and there's a thrill in the bulk of Robert under him, the width of his shoulders still in his jacket, the heat of his erection trapped between them. Aaron takes the open collar of his jacket in each hand and tips his mouth down over Robert's.

He goes at it full pelt, greedy hands shoving Robert free from his jacket, arms bound until Robert struggles free. And then there are big, wide hands sliding up under Aaron's jumper, icy cold on his back. Robert anchors him with a hand at the nape of his neck, other settling on Aaron's waist so he can control the rhythm of Aaron's hips as they grind together. All Aaron has to do his keep kissing him; spit and tongue and bruised lips.

Aaron's dick is pushing angrily at the zipper of his jeans, trapped in the crease of them where his thighs are so wide-spread. “Robert, come on,” he says, nothing but air and pleading. He rides Robert lap a little harder, kisses a little wetter, gets his hands dragging up through Robert's hair to tilt his head left and right. There's not a part of him that can stay still, too keyed up, drunk on four beers and the whole world shifting back into place.

Robert's grinning, shushing him between sloppy kisses. And Aaron knows he's being ridiculous, they need to take this upstairs and close the door, take their time. The thing is, he doesn't care. He hasn't had lightening in his veins for too long, and there's no one else he's ever wanted to be ridiculous with like Robert.

He drags his mouth away, tongues back to the place where Robert's neck meets his ear, the bit that raises goosebumps on Robert's arms and makes him twist deliciously under Aaron's body. “Just touch me,” he whispers, and then, because he's not afraid to play his ace. “Please, Robert.”

Robert pulls back, sags against the sofa. He's mussed and panting, eyes black in the darkness. There's a split second where Aaron thinks he's going to get knocked back again, that Robert's going to opt for civilised instead of whatever Aaron is right now. He should have known better. Robert's got that wolf's grin again and he shoves Aaron up in the air with his hips to get his hands on his belt buckle.

Aaron hisses with relief when Robert drags his dick free, braces himself back on Robert's knees when Robert shoves at him. Robert's got one hand curled around him, the other shoving his jumper up his belly so he can see. So they can both see.

He lets Robert get away with it for a while; slow pulls of his fist, that heart-stopping twist over the head, rocks his hips into it to give Robert a show, lets his head fall back. But there's no way he's going to be able to keep quiet like this, can feel a groan rattling his chest, the bone deep kind he's not going to be able to whimper away. So he tips forward again, scrambles for Robert's belt between them. He needs Robert as unwound as he feels.

Except Robert must already be half gone, dick hot and wet at the tip when Aaron shoves a hand in his jeans, because Robert's the one who has to sink his teeth into Aaron's shoulder to muffle his shout.

Aaron uses his free hand to card into Robert's hair, hold him where he is. He humps his dick into Robert's hand, gives up on having enough finesse to do much for that squeeze at Robert's in return.

He can feel it fizzing between them, tingle in his balls heightened by the way he's pulled his body tight over Robert's. They heave together like one body, arms jerking and teeth clenched.

He crushes their lips back together as he starts to come, feeds Robert every moan along with his tongue. Makes a mess of the pair of them.

It only takes another few tugs of Aaron's hand to have Robert following him over, not even long enough for Aaron to get his breath back. Robert's head falls back against the sofa, lips bitten up between his teeth. He's beautiful. Aaron watches him through his lashes, head heavy on his neck. He didn't think he'd ever get this back again, was starting to worry the feeling couldn't be replicated.

Robert allows himself a slow groan when he picks his head up, hands pulling free of Aaron's clothes to settle gently on his thighs. Aaron can feel all the places he's going to ache tomorrow, the buzz of a headache not far off, hands still shaking from the come down.

Robert blows out a breath, belly juddering against Aaron's when they slump together. “Not exactly what I pictured when I thought about getting you back,” he says. But Aaron can hear the smile in his voice as much as he can see it.

“No?”

Robert shakes his head, nose brushing through the fine hair behind Aaron's ear. “There was one very vivid dream about you and the boxing gym showers.”

Aaron snorts, turns his face deeper into Robert's neck. “I've had that one,” he admits.

They shake together when Robert chuckles. “Yeah? What about the kitchen table one?”

Aaron shrugs. There aren't many places he wouldn't let Robert have him, but that's never meant he needed to let Robert know that.

“Do you know my favourite one?” Robert asks, fingers creeping up to cradle Aaron's face so Aaron has no choice but to pull back and look at him. He shakes his head, doesn't dare ask in case his voice cracks open. He can feel that wave of tenderness rising up again now the fire's simmering. “There's this one,” Robert tells him, voice hushed, between the kisses Robert's peppering across his cheeks. “It's my favourite. The one where we're in our bed, and we've got all night, no one around for miles.”

Aaron coughs so he doesn't do something awful, like smile softly, or tell Robert how much he loves him again. “I can do you two out of three?” he offers, but he can feel the soft smile on his face anyway, knows it when it's mirrored back at him on Robert's face.

“Deal.”

They creep upstairs with the stealth of two people who definitely didn't just tug each other off on the sofa, right out in the open. But it's fun in a way, one last night of sneaking around, the Robert and Aaron special.

They wash up in the bathroom, blinking owlishly under the lights. Robert strips his clothes off, leaves them folded neatly on top of the dresser, stacks his wallet and a watch that's almost, but not quite, a dead ringer for the one in Aaron's bedside table, on top.

He lets Robert borrow his tooth brush, lingers in the doorway to look his fill. Robert's shoulders look broader, he'd noticed that after the Lawrence incident last year, waist trimmer. There's not an inch of Robert Aaron does know, but he's looking forward to learning the new shape of him already.

If Robert notices Alex's toothbrush in the holder, he doesn't mention it. But then, Robert's always at his most gracious in victory.

He lets himself watch the bunch and clench of Robert's back as he brushes, the curve of his arse when he bends to spit. It should feel awkward standing naked with the lights on, but it doesn't. It's Robert. There's no shame they haven't scrubbed away by now.

“See something you like?” Robert asks when he turns.

Aaron rolls his eyes. He's feeling better then. Smug prick. “You're alright,” Aaron tells him, shrugs. His eyes probably give him away. That and the way his dick's making a valiant attempt at fattening up against his thigh just from a good look at Robert leaning over the sink.

Robert's arms slide around his waist, skin on skin, the crush of Robert's own semi against Aaron's lower belly.

Aaron gives him a kiss, just a little one. He thinks he could quite happily stand here and just _breathe_ for the rest of his life, could probably come from it if Robert cuddled him a little tighter.

Robert has other ideas though, so they end up rolled together in the middle of the bed, cool sheets warming around them. It's sense memory like nothing Aaron's ever known; the soft hair at the base of Robert's spine, the rough skin on his feet when their legs curl together, that huffing inhale Robert does when he can't get enough air but he doesn't want to move.

“I missed you so much,” Robert says, voice quiet, private, the one he's always saved just for Aaron.

Aaron rubs his hand in low, sweeping arcs up and down Robert's back. “Me too.”

It doesn't feel like enough, to just agree. But Aaron feels wrung dry of words, and Robert knows. He knows.

Robert's voice is thick when he speaks again, wet sounding. “I didn't think I'd ever get to have this again.”

Aaron shushes him the best way he knows how, thumbs wiping Robert's cheeks dry, catches his mouth in a kiss before he can say anything else.

Robert lets himself be distracted, lets Aaron roll underneath him.

There'll be time for talking, too much of it probably. Tonight there's just this; Aaron's parted thighs and the damp heat of Robert between them, Robert hovering over him on shaking elbows. Sharing breath.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
